


For You Everything is Little

by ThousandsPinus



Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Elementary School, M/M, Minor Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean Character Combinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandsPinus/pseuds/ThousandsPinus
Summary: Yibo is going to school for the first time. But Zhan is more nervous than him. But it's not for Yibo, Zhan is nervous for himself. He will be blessed if Yibo doesn't create an embarrassing situation in front of Zhan's friend. But that's probably not gonna happen. Zhan is certain about that...
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Original Character(s), Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Little (Yizhan fic) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102784
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Bobo, Bobo... Get up. It's your first day at school and you are still sleeping" Yibo's mom is calling him.

"Mom, leth me thleep for a litthle (let me sleep a little)" Yibo murmurs in sleep.

"If you sleep more, I will tell Zhan that you have turned into a pig" Haikuan teases him.

"Moooooom!!" Yibo shouts.

"Ding ding" the doorbell suddenly informs that someone is here.

"Coming. Ok, Yibo, get up now, I won't call you twice." Yibo's mom leaves her son on his own.

Yibo is 2 and a half years old now. His parents have decided to the same school where Kuan, Zhan, Cheng and Li study.

Yibo's mom opens the door.  
"Good morning Auntie.." Zhan greets with a big smile on his face.

"Come... Have you taken your breakfast? Where are Cheng and Li? Won't they go today?" Yibo's mom asks.

"Cheng is wearing his dress and Jie won't go today. She is preparing for the board exam so applied for leave"  
Zhan pauses for a while and continues  
"But auntie, where is Kuan and Yibo? Aren't they ready yet?"

"Kuan is dressing and don't ask about  
Yibo, I am fade up" Yibo's mom frowns.

"What happened?" Zhan chuckles.

"He is still sleeping like a pig" Kuan shouts from his room.

Hearing Zhan's voice Yibo storms to the bathroom.

"No, thai thont (I don't)" Yibo replies  
with the brush in his mouth.

"Yiboooo" Yibo's mom rolls his eyes with shock.

Yibo has turned the room upside down. Blanket, pillows everything is on the ground.

"Thorry mom, thai wath in thurry ( I was in hurry)" Yibo is grinning, standing behind his mom.

"Now, be ready and take your breakfast. I have to pack your tiffin. I am already running late" Yibo's mom runs to the kitchen.

"Butth.." Yibo is dumbfounded.  
Now he has to dress on his own but he event can't properly wear his shirt.  
Seeing Yibo Zhan smiles and drags Yibo in front of him.

"Come here.. Stand still" .

"Thant thiu( thank you)" Yibo places a kiss on Zhan's cheek.

"Ge, Thai them tho ecthaithed ( I am so excited" Yibo grins.

"For what??" Zhan raises his brows.

"Thai thwill dho tho thool twith thiu and brother, thant thit thitwuin thoth thof thiu. Thith twill the that loth thof thun (I will go to school with you and brother and sit between both of you. This will be a lot of fun)" Yibo smiles.

Zhan can't help and bursts with laughter.

"Tham thai tothoking ( am I joking)?"  
Yibo pouts.

"No no, you are too naive" Zhan blows his hand and tries to control himself. Otherwise, Yibo will think Zhan is teasing him.

Yibo gives a questionable look.  
"Let me fix your tie.. And there Kuan, you and I will sit in different class. You have to sit with the students of yours age. You will have new friends. Don't forget me then" Zhan explains with a serious face.

"Thai thon't thwant thooo" Yibo starts crying loudly.

_**To be continued....** _  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Zhan becomes dumbfounded. He can't understand what has he done to offend him.   
"Bobo, stop, stop don't cry. Why are you crying?" Zhan tries to console Yibo?

"What happened? Why is he crying?" Kuan enters.

"Twill thai noth sith twith both thof thiu ath tool? (Will I not sit both of you at school?)" Yibo's face is red because of crying.

Now Zhan understands the reason.  
"Hehe.. I was wrong I was wrong. Right Kuan? I was wrong. We will sit together, eat together" Zhan once looks at Haikuan then at Yibo.

"These two" Haikuan exhales.  
"Be ready and take your breakfast. Otherwise, we will be late" and being frustrated leaves the room.

Making Yibo ready Zhan leads him to the table and helps him to sit.  
"Zhan, are you sure you won't eat anything?" Yibo's mom asks.

"No, no, I ain't hungry" Zhan waves his hand.

"They (Ge)" Yibo tugs Zhan's shirt.

"What?" Zhan raises his brows.

"Thutt a breath. Thor me (Just a bread.. For me)" Yibo requests.

"Eat, eat, Yibo is requesting you" Yibo's mom laughs.

"Ok, ok" Zhan picks up bread and spread jam on it.

"Ok Yibo, listen carefully. This is your first day at school. So your dad and I are going to see you off. But from tomorrow you have to go with your brother and Zhan" Yibo's mom explains and caresses Yibo's hair.

"Where is my handsome boy?" Yibo's father comes.  
"Oh, Zhan you are here too"

"Good morning uncle" Zhan bends his head and greets.

"Good morning young man" Yibo's father laughs.

"Zhan, Kuan. Aren't you ready yet?" Cheng is at door.

"Yes, yes, we are almost ready. Just entertaining ourselves with our brothers' flirting" Kuan replies.

"It's just morning and they have already started?" Cheng removes his shoes and enters.

"Yes," Kuan nods.

"Zhan, here it's your tiffin. Mom has sent it" Cheng places the lunchbox on Zhan's hand.

"Ok, everyone. Let's go" Yibo's mom tells.

"Yibo, has you peed? Don't wet your pant at school" Yibo's mom reminds her son.

"Yeath mom" Yibo nods.

"Are you sure? Don't lie. They won't let us enter and your brother and Zhan wo..."   
Her sentence was cut by Zhan  
"Hehe, Auntie, I have made him pee before wearing the uniform. Don't worry" Zhan says yet he didn't do so but he has to handle the situation.

"That's ok then" Yibo's mom replies.

"All of you go on. I am coming behind after locking the door" Yibo's dad tells.

"Let's go," Kuan says.

Yibo is holding his mom and Kuan's hand.

"They, ith there theny thlaythrounth?  
(Ge, is there any playground?)" Yibo asks Zhan.

"Yes, there is.. A big one" Zhan tries to show by expanding the gap between his hands.

"Brotheth, twe twill thlay( Brother, we will play)" Yibo tells Haikuan.

"Cheng, see how happy he is. And the first time you went school you cried like a idiot" Zhan says.

"Kuan, I can smell a placebo? Do you?" Cheng says loudly.

"I can assure there is one" Haikuan smiles.

"Stop. Aren't both of you tired with teasing these two?" Yibo's dad laughs.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. has anyone noticed the fic EPITOME OF YOU...ME..US? I have published it today. If anyone read it then don't forget to tell me how is it and should I make some changes or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I know am slacking these days. I am trying to update my stories asap. Thanks for keeping patience.

**_At school gate...._ **

"Mom..thath(Dad)" Yibo raises his both hands to his parents. His eyes are teary.

"Hey, is my brother marrying your brother off today" Cheng whispers in Kuan's ear. Kuan barely holds his laugh. Zhan was standing with them. He glares at his brother.

"No Yibo, don't cry. Earlier you were very excited so why are you crying now?" Yibo's mom asks him.

"Thai twill mith thiu ( I will miss you)" Yibo hugs his parents.

"It's just some hours. Don't be like baby. And you will see so many girls there" Yibo's dad says downing his voice.

"You old man. Stop spoiling him" Yibo's mom tells to his dad.

"Hey, I should've brought popcorns with me" Cheng tells to Kuan and Zhan pulls Cheng's earlobe.

"Ok ok. Don't be sad. Your brother, Zhan and Cheng wi.." Yibo's dad was going to call a disaster but the sound of ringing bell saves the situation.

"Ok, mom dad. We are going now. Let's go Bobo" Kuan holds Yibo's little hand.

"Uncle, auntie. We are going too" Zhan and Cheng bid farewell.

Before entering they look back and wave their hand.

"It's so good to be young. Isn't it?" Yibo's mom tells his dad.

"Yes. do you still remember how we two met at elementary school? Your white uniform was turned to brown with chocolate"

"And at a corner you were crying like an idiot" Yibo's mom teases.

"Ok, ok, stop embarrassing me" Yibo's dad laughs loudly.

"Zhan, my class is in different building. I am going now. Bye Kuan. Bye Zhan" Cheng goes to his class.

"Zhan, I have to attend class at laboratory. Can you..."

"Ok, ok, I understand. You go. I will send him" Zhan says to Kuan.

"Fine then. Bye Yibo" Kuan disappears.

Yibo can't understand anything. He looks at Zhan's face. His face has started to be paled.

"Let's go" Zhan lifts up Yibo's hand and goes to a class.  
Inside, there are students of Yibo's age. Some are playing, some crying and some are sitting alone.

"Mam" Zhan calls the teacher.

"Oh, Zhan my boy. How are you? It's been a while since I have saw you. How is your study going on?" the teacher asks him.

"I am doing fine. And I am working hard to improve" Zhan answers with a bright smile.

"And who is this cute boy?" the teacher points at Yibo.

"Oh mam. He is Yibo. New student of your class"

"Bobo, bow down and greet Mam" Zhan orders.

Yibo obediently bows down "Dthooth thonthing tan.Thai tham Thitho ( Good morning mam. I am Wang Yibo)"

"He is so cute" the teacher lifts Yibo up and caresses his face.

"Xuxu come here" the teacher calls a little girl.

"Thieth tham (Yes mam)" a little girl storms towards them.

"He is Yibo. Take him and let him sit beside you" teacher instructs.

"Thothe(ok)" she was going to holds Yibo's hand but Yibo immediately inserts it into his pocket.

Xuxu rounds her hand to Yibo's neck and drags him.

After assuring that Yibo has sit properly Zhan says "ok mam. I am going now. If he faces any problem don't hesitate to call me" and bids farewell.

Yibo notices it he was going to run behind Zhan but Xuxu pulls him and makes him sit.

"Oh, this clingy girl. Be prepared to face me. And you all cheated on me. Let's wait for revenge" Yibo's face has turned red with full of tears.

_**To be continued....** _   
  
  



End file.
